Mianheyo 'APPA'
by deby.rizki
Summary: kenapa kita bertemu diwaktu yang salah? kenapa harus dirimu? apa aku tidak boleh memilikimu? apa aku tidak pantas menggantikan'nya? tidak peduli apa perkataan orang sekitar mengenai kita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu dari siapapun. biarkanlah aku menyimpan rasa ini sendiri sampai aku bisa mengutarakannya langsung padamu. / GS / pairingnya liat aja sendiri ya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sungmin POV

Namaku lee sungmin, aku mempunyai ibu yang seorang janda satu jam yang lalu. Mengapa aku bilang satu jam yang lalu? Sebab, satu jam yang lalu ibuku telah menggantikan marganya dan menjadi nyonya cho. Membuatku mengubah namaku menjadi cho sungmin. Apakah kalian masih tidak mengerti? Baiklah akan aku perjelaskan lagi. Ibuku Lee Victoria kini telah diperistri oleh seorang namja yang usianya 4 TAHUN DIATASKU. Bisakah kalian bayangkan itu? Ingin sekali kumenentangnya. Tapi, aku tidak kuasa melakukannya saat melihat wajah yang bahagia itu akan menjadi muram karenaku. Well, aku akhirnya TERPAKSA melihat ibuku kini menjadi istri namja tampan bernama CHO KYUHYUN.

" ming, apakah kau bahagia sayang?" Tanya ibuku sebelum menikahi namja itu.

"jika aku bilang tidak, apakah eomma tidak akan menikahinya?"tanyaku dengan mimik yang serius.

"ming."panggil eommaku tegas. "ayolah, jangan bersikap kekanakkan seperti itu, kita sudah membicarakannya kan?"lanjutnya.

"tapi aku tidak pernah bilang jika menyetujuinya. Lagipula kenapa eomma tidak menolak saja saat dijodohkan dengannya?"pancingku.

"molla. Ibu hanya memikirkan kau saja saat itu dan tanpa sadar menyetujui semua permintaan haraboejimu itu. Ayolah ming bantu eomma, ne?"bujuk eomma membuatku menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku kembali.

"tapi eomma, dia itu masih sangat muda. Usianya hanya 4 TAHUN DIATASKU. Dimana akal sehat eomma?"teriakku membuat orang-orang disekeliling ruangan itu melihat kami.

"sssttt… kecilkan suaramu, chagi. Eomma tahu itu tapi umur eomma hanyalah sebesar biji jagung. Jika eomma tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Siapa yang akan menjagamu, hmm?"

"eomma, jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan eomma tanpa harus membuat eomma menikahinya."protesku sambil menahan air mataku.

"chagi, dengarkan eomma. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ditakdirkan oleh Yang Di Atas akan nasib kita. Maka dari itu, apapun yang terjadi kuharap kau bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada, sayang. Karena tak selamanya yang kita punya akan terus bersama kita. Kau harus pahami itu."ucap eomma bijak dan menghapuskan air mataku yang tidak bisa kuhentikan itu.

"seperti appa?"tanyaku membuat eomma tersentak mendengarnya.

"ne, seperti appa."jawabnya pelan dan berhasil telak membungkamkan mulutku.

End Sungmin POV

~"~

3 tahun kemudian,

Bunyi dentingan pisau dan garpu beradu berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Dimeja makan itu, kita dapat melihat sesosok namja dan yeoja yang sedang makan malam tanpa sedikitpun percakapan yang terjadi disana. Sepertinya, mereka satu sama lain merasa enggan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan membuat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dan kelam.

"aku selesai." Ucap yeoja itu meletakkan alat makannya ke meja dan melangkah kakinya meninggalkan namja tersebut.

Namja itu tak bergeming sama sekali akan kepergian yeoja itu. Jangan heran, jika kalian melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini. Memang, semenjak eomma dari yeoja itu menikah dengannya. Percakapan ayah dan anak ini bisa dihitung dengan jari saking jarangnya interaksi diantara mereka. Biasanya, eomma dan istrinya lah yang selalu mencairkan suasana dingin itu. Namun, semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Berita duka datang ke dalam keluarga kecil cho itu. Eomma yeoja dan istri namja itu tiba-tiba collapse dan dengan terpaksa harus dibawa kerumah sakit menjalani rawat inap disana. Betapa sedihnya mereka, namun ego mereka masing-masing sangatlah kuat membuat mereka tidak memperlihatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja itu kini telah berada diruangan istirahat yang biasanya eomma tepati itu. Sejujurnya, yeoja itu sedikit bingung dengan namja yang kini menjadi 'appa' nya itu. Kenapa dia tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan eommanya? Apakah namja itu tak mencintainya? Jika benar, kenapa namja itu menerima saja ajakan menikah dari eommanya? Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawabkan untuk yeoja itu. Namun, satu hal yang baru dia ketahui sekarang setelah eommanya terbaring dirumah sakit. Ternyata, ini semua adalah syarat yang diajukan oleh eommanya kepada namja itu sebelum menikahinya. Dan sampai sekarang ada sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Mengapa namja itu menyetujui persyaratan eomma?

"kau ada disini ternyata."ucap seseorang masuk keruangan itu membuyarkan pikiran yeoja tersebut.

"ne. ada apa appa mencariku?"Tanya yeoja itu.

"baru saja ada telepon dari rumah sakit. Lima belas menit yang lalu eommamu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil memanggil namamu."ujar namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, setetes air mata meluncur dengan bebas dari muka mulus yeoja itu membuat namja itu mendekatinya dan menghampuskan air mata yeoja itu yang tidak mau berhenti, menggantikan kebiasaan eomma yeoja cantik itu jika melihatnya kedapatan menangis itu.

"hikss… hikss.. eomma~"lirihnya. "hiksss… eothokke?"tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Namja itu hanya mengelus-elus pundak yeoja itu mencoba menghiburnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya namja itu juga merasa sedikit sedih akan kepergian istrinya itu. Walau singkat, yeoja itu telah berhasil menjadi istri dan eomma yang baik. Kini, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya mengingat istrinya itu menitipkan pesan terakhir untuknya sebelum meninggal.

Flashback On

Disebuah rumah sakit terbesar yang ada diseoul, terdapat sesosok yeoja cantik terbaring disalahsatu ruangan VIP tersebut. Diruangan itu hanya ada dia dan seorang namja berstatus sebagai 'suami'nya itu yang setia mendampinginya semenjak dia masuk ketempat putih ini. Namja itu sedang mengupaskan apel untuk istrinya itu.

"kyuhyun-ssi."panggil yeoja itu lemah membuat namja yang dipanggil itu mendekat.

"hn? Waeyo Victoria-ssi?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"mianhe."ujar Victoria membuat dahi kyuhyun berkerut bingung.

"wae?"

"mianhe untuk semuanya."

"aku sudah memaafkanmu, Victoria-ssi. gwechana."

"ani, aku benar-benar bersalah padamu kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bukan istri yang baik untuk namja sepertimu."

"kau salah. Kau adalah istri dan eomma yang terbaik untuk kami."ujar kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja teringat akan anaknya yang dingin itu.

"ahh, aku juga minta maaf atas sikap sungmin selama ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik."

"aku tahu."

"hiks… sekali lagi aku meminta maaf kyuhyun-ssi… hiks."ujar Victoria tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"…."kyuhyun hanya diam melihatnya. Ingin rasanya menghapus airmata istrinya itu. Namun, dia teringat dengan sungmin membuatnya enggan beranjak dari sana atau menggerakkan tanganya itu untuk menghentikan airmata Victoria, istrinya.

"aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengabdikan diriku sebagai istri. Maaf, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hak sebagai seorang suami."ucap Victoria.

"….."kyuhyun diam seolah-olah mendengar keluh kesah dari istrinya yang cantik itu dengan seksama.

"mianhe, karena aku tidak bisa melupakan mantan suamiku. Maaf, karena telah membuatmu tetap menjadi perjaka sampai sekarang."lanjut Victoria membeberkan semuanya.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu sedari dulu. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"hikss.. hikksss… tidak usah memikirkan kesehatan yeoja pabbo sepertiku kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak layak untuk diperhatikan."

"kau layak Victoria-ssi."

"hikkss… sungmin, bagaimana dengannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Tanya Victoria kepada kyuhyun.

"…."kembali kyuhyun diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Victoria itu.

"aku benar-benar eomma yang buruk. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membahagiakannya sampai sekarang. Hikss… apa yang akan terjadi dengan sungmin jika aku tidak ada?"

"Victoria-ssi, kau masih memiliki diriku."Tanya kyuhyun memandang Victoria lembut menenangkannya.

"tidak, sudah banyak aku merepotkanmu kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini."

"kau tidak merepotkanku, Victoria-ssi. Kau istriku dan dia anakku. Sudah kewajibanku untuk membahagiakan kalian berdua."

"terima kasih, kyuhyun-ssi. Kau benar-benar suami yang baik. Jika begini, aku dapat pergi dengan tenang kalau begitu."

"Victoria-ssi, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"hahaha… kau tahu tidak kyuhyun-ssi?"

"waeyo?"

"tahukah kau jika ini adalah percakapan terpanjang kita semenjak kita menikah?"

"mianhe."

"kenapa kau meminta maaf kyuhyun-ssi?"bingung Victoria kepada namja yang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi namja yang baik untuk kalian berdua. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa kepada kalian. Maka dari itu, aku lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan kalian dari jauh. Aku benar-benar buruk kan?"terang kyuhyun membuat Victoria melongo.

"kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Victoria-ssi?"

"itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang kudengar dari mulutmu kyuhyun-ssi."

"yak, Victoria-ssi. Kau membuatku malu." Ujar kyuhyun menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"hahaha… kyuhyun-ssi kau bukanlah namja yang buruk. Kau benar-benar baik hati. Percayalah."

"aku tahu itu."

"cih, menyesal aku sudah memujimu."ucap Victoria membuat kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Victoria-ssi?"

"ne?"

"bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"apa itu?"

"apakah selama ini, sedikit saja kau pernah mencintaiku?"Tanya kyuhyun menatap Victoria tegas membuat Victoria menghela napasnya.

Victoria menatap balik kyuhyun. Ada sedikit keraguan dimata yeoja itu. Namun, melihat keseriusan dari namja itu membuat Victoria harus memberikan sesuatu yang selalu di rahasianya itu.

"ani. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Sedikitpun. Hatiku sampai sekarang masih digenggam oleh mantan suamiku."ucap Victoria tegas membuat kyuhyun kaget akan kejujuran dari istrinya itu.

"apakah kau mencintaiku, kyuhyun-ssi?"Tanya balik Victoria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "mianhe, aku tidak mencintaimu Victoria-ssi." Ucapnya singkat.

"gwechana, meskipun aku tidak mencintaimu. Namun, kau adalah namja yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, kyuhyun-ssi."

"aku juga sudah menganggapmu seperti nonna ku sendiri, eomma~" goda kyuhyun membuat Victoria tergelak.

"kyuhyun-ssi."

"ne?"

"kutitipkan sungminku padamu karena kutahu kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga anakku itu."

"percayalah padaku, Victoria-ssi."

"aku percaya padamu."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu, suara dengkuran halus dari yeoja cantik bernegara china itu membuat kyuhyun menyadari jika teman mengobrolnya itu telah tertidur. Tidak ingin menganggu, akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari sana setelah membenarkan selimut istrinya agar ia tidak kedinginan. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor yang sepi itu. Dia tidak tahu jika itu adalah akhir dari pertemuan mereka. Miris.

Flashback Off

"hiks… hikss… eomma… eomma…"racau sungmin. Membuat kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin erat menyalurkan energy positif untuk sungmin. Hatinya terasa hancur melihat keadaan sungmin sekarang. Gadis ini tidak memiliki siapapun sekarang. Hanya dia. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Mengingat orang tua sungmin dan kyuhyun tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Haraboeji? Ayolah, mereka berdua itu hanyalah orangtua kolot yang harus dipenuhi permintaannya.

"sssttt… uljima sungmin-ssi… uljima."kata kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin.

"hiks… appa… appa~"sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher kyuhyun. Sesak. Itulah yang sungmin rasakan. Rasa sesak dan kosong memenuhi hati sungmin. eomma yang selalu dipuja dan dikaguminya itu kini tak ada lagi didunia ini. Tak ada lagi eomma yang setia membangunkan sungmin setiap pagi, tidak ada eomma yang selalu tersenyum ramah kepadanya, dan tak akan ada lagi tangan eomma yang akan menghapus airmatanya saat dia menangis.

"sssttt, uljima… appa ada disini… appa ada disini~"tenang kyuhyun. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai kyuhyun. Setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menenangkan itu. Isakan sungmin mereda, dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur pulas dengan posisi memeluk kyuhyun. Melihat sungmin yang tertidur, air mata kyuhyun yang sedari dia tahan akhirnya keluar dengan deras. Dia menangis dengan menutup mulutnya agar tidak didengar sungmin.

"Victoria-ssi, mianhe."ucap kyuhyun berulang-ulang tanpa sadar telah tertidur disamping sungmin.

To be continued

Hiks… srooooottttt *tarik ingus… yo, balik lagi dengan diriku yang imut ini… *dikejar readers… haha, ff blom ada yang tamat udah berani-berani buat ff baru… mana temanya sama lagi… yang pernah baca ff aku yang my new 'appa' ayo merapat chingu… jika ff yang ntu ceritanya kubuat dengan bahasa yang ringan dan humor maka nih ff versi sedihnya chingu… tapi, tenang aja semuanya kubuat happy ending kok… dan untuk kedua ff aku yang lain kuharap kalian bersabar sebentar (agak lama) soalnya aku mau nyelesain kedua ff ini baru nyelesain yang ff four season ama ff together with you 'ahjussi'. Sekian dari saya. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya . Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan biasan cahaya pagi yang menyinari hari itu. kepalanya terasa pusing mengingat berapa lama dia menangis semalaman sambil memeluk 'putri'nya itu.

"appa sudah bangun?"Tanya seseorang yang masuk kekamar dimana kyuhyun tidur sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan yang bisa menjanggal perut.

"makanlah, aku tidak mau jika appa pingsan karena kelaparan."lanjut yeoja itu.

"gomawo, sungmin-ssi."jawab kyuhyun singkat. Diambilnya potongan sandwiche yang ada disana lalu dimasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"apakah appa tidak bisa menggantikan nama panggilan itu? aku merasa sangat risih mendengarnya." seru sungmin datar menatap kyuhyun.

"wae?"

"kita sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. Kupikir, kita tidak harus memanggil dengan bahasa yang seformal itu. lagipula, kita adalah ayah dan anak secara hukum. Bukankah aneh jika appa memanggilku seformal itu?"

"hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memanggilmu min, bagaimana?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"tidak buruk."

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"lirih kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"hhh, yang pasti siang ini kita harus menghadiri pemakaman eommaku, appa. Selanjutnya, kita harus melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa…

.

.

.

Tanpa eomma~"jawab sungmin tegar walaupun dia harus menahan tangisnya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

"tenanglah, min-ah. Aku akan selalu disampingmu."ingat kyuhyun.

"aku tahu, appa~"ujar sungmin tersenyum tipis memandang kyuhyun.

~"~

Siang hari

"saya turut berduka cita, kyuhyun-ssi."

"jangan sedih berlarut-larut, kau harus bisa menghadapi cobaan ini."

"aku sedih sekali mendengar kabar tentang Victoria-ssi."

Begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang didapatkan oleh kyuhyun dari banyaknya orang-orang yang hadir disana. Banyak kata-kata berbelasungkawa kepadanya. Bahkan, ada yang menawarkan putrinya untuk menggantikan kedudukan Victoria dengan tidak malunya. Ckckck, sedangkan sungmin? Entahlah, semenjak mereka berdua datang, yeoja itu langsung menghilang bagaikan angin yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"kyuhyun." Panggil namja yang sudah berumur namun belum dapat menutupi kewibawaannya mendekati kyuhyun.

"ne, haraboeji?"sahut kyuhyun dingin.

"gwechana?"

"ne, gwechana. Haraboeji tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan keadaanku."jawab kyuhyun.

"dimana sungmin, anakmu?"

"mungkin kini dia sedang menyendiri haraboeji. Pasti dia tidak kuat melihat eommanya untuk yang terakhir kali."jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu.

"kau pikir aku peduli dengan keadaan anak itu. panggil dia sekarang juga, bisa-bisanya dia membuat malu keluarga cho. anak macam apa dia? Tidak menghormati tamu-tamu yang datang."ucap tuan cho sarkartis membuat kyuhyun mendengarnya geram.

"tapi, kek…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat cari dia. Atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."desis haraboeji pelan namun mengancam.

"tidak usah dicari kek. Aku sudah kembali. Mianhamnida, karena aku menghilang sebentar tadi."seru sungmin dari belakan kyuhyun.

"darimana saja kau?"Tanya tuan cho.

"kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, kek." Jawab sungmin dengan dingin.

"terserah, yang pasti jaga sikapmu disini. Banyak orang-orang penting yang hadir. Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk mempermalukan marga CHO."terang haraboeji kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"ne, haraboeji sialan."jawab sungmin setelah haraboeji itu hilang dari penglihatannya.

"hhh, sungmin. Apa kau lelah?"Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"ne. aku sangat lelah melihat kebohongan dan kepalsuan yang ada disini hingga membuatku muak."jawab sungmin kalem.

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"tawar kyuhyun.

"hhh, kenapa appa baru bilang sekarang. Aku sudah ingin pulang sedari tadi."keluh sungmin.

"mian, ayo kita pulang kalau begitu. Namun, sebelum itu ayo kita lihat dulu eommamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, min."

"ne, ayo kita temui dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya~"

.

.

.

.

.

~"~

.

"sungmin."panggil yeoja imut berwajah tirus dari lorong sekolah. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh. Dia sangat bingung melihat sosok yeoja itu. hey, semenjak dia pindah disekolah elite ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah merasa telah berteman dengan siswa maupun siswi yang ada disini apalagi berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"waeyo, ryeowook-ssi?"Tanya sungmin setelah membaca nama yeoja itu dari tag-name didadanya.

"kudengar eommamu kemarin…"belum sempat yeoja imut itu berbicara. Sungmin langsung menyelanya.

"ne, gwechana ryeowook-ssi."ucap sungmin datar.

"waeyo?"Tanya balik ryeowook membuat dahi sungmin berkerut bingung.

"ne?"

"mengapa kau biasa-biasa saja. Apakah kau tidak merasa sedih?"ujar ryeowook polos. Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan sefrontal itu dari gadis imut yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"tentu saja aku merasa sedih, ryeowook-ssi. Namun, untuk apa aku merasa sedih yang berlarut-larut? Eommaku pernah bilang tidak baik menangisi orang yang sudah tiada karena jika kita menangisinya maka dia tidak akan tenang dialam sana."terang sungmin panjang lebar.

"sungmin~aku benar-benar kagum padamu… jujur saja, kupikir kau adalah gadis yang angkuh nan arogan. Ternyata, kau adalah yeoja yang tegar dan kuat."puji ryeowook membuat pipi sungmin memerah mendengarnya.

"hahaha… kau bisa saja ryeowook-ssi."gelak sungmin.

Pletakkk- pukulan yang diberikan ryeowook sukses membuat sungmin merasakan kesakitan. "yak, kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?"Tanya sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"kau sendiri mengolokku~"cemberut ryeowook.

"hahaha… ne, mian."

"sungmin~ apakah aku boleh berteman denganmu?"Tanya ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat sungmin kaget mendengarnya.

"ne? tentu saja boleh ryeowook-ssi."ucap sungmin geli.

"yakkkk~"

"apalagi?"Tanya sungmin.

"kenapa kau memanggilku dengan suffix ssi, huh? Aku tidak suka itu, terasa aneh ditelingaku. Panggil aku wokkie, ne?"

"hahaha… ne, wokkie."

"nah, begitu kan lebih bagus!"riang ryeowook.

"wokkie~"

"ne, sungmin? Waeyo?"

"bolehkan aku menanyakan sesuatu?"Tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

"silahkan apa itu?"

"kau bisa masak?"ryeowookpun melongo sukses mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yo man~ bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"Tanya namja jangkung kepada namja tampan berkulit pucat itu yang tak lain tokoh utama kita.

"ayolah changmin~ jangan menanyakan hal yang sama dan berulang-ulang seperti itu. lama-lama aku muak juga mendengarnya."ketus kyuhyun yang tetap focus dengan pekerjaannya.

"yakkk, dia kan 'istri'mu. Bukankah wajar jika aku menanyakan hal itu?"seru changmin tak mau kalah.

"tapi, apakah tidak ada pertanyaan lain, huh? Aku baik-baik saja, kau puasss?"ucap kyuhyun.

"ckckck, kau benar-benar namja yang berhati dingin sobat~"

"kau pikir aku peduli?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin?"Tanya changmin membuat kyuhyun menghentikan ketikan yang dikerjakannya.

"memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

"kau tetap akan tinggal dengannya?"

"ne, tentu saja. Ada masalah?"

"tentu saja masalah besar, man~ kau pria dan dia wanita. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"tentu saja aku tahu itu. apa masalahnya?"bingung kyuhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan teman karibnya itu.

"oh my god sun~ hey, kalian tidak memiliki ikatan darah. Apakah kau tidak takut jika khilaf dan tak sengaja ehem-jatuh cinta-ehem."ucap changmin hati-hati dengan ucapannya takut membuat kyuhyun tersinggung.

"ya tuhan, changmin. Dia anakku, pabbo. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." teriak kyuhyun setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan changmin.

"apakah kau bisa mengucapkan hal itu untuk kedepannya, kyuhyun? Come on, sungmin itu cantik meski dingin. Namun dia memiliki daya tarik yang besar, man~"terang changmin.

"tetap saja dia anakku."ucap kyuhyun bersikukuh.

"tapi, kalian tidak memiliki ikatan darah. Kau masih bisa menikahinya."

"aku tidak akan menikahinya."

"aku bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa menjaga janjimu itu."

"whatever~cepat pergi ketempatmu changmin jika tidak ingin kupecat. Berlama-lama denganmu bisa membuatku gila."keluh kyuhyun.

"ne, arraseo sajangnim~aku pergi dulu. Ingat kata-kataku tadi."ucap changmin berlalu.

"ne, akan kuingat."jawab kyuhyun ogah-ogahan dan kembali focus dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

"hey, minyaknya jangan sedikit seperti itu."

"cuci dulu baru dipotong."

"jangan kau cuci beras itu dengan sabun, pabbo yeoja."

"yakkk, darahmu kemana-mana, kau balut dulu dengan perban. Jangan kau kotori makanan itu dengan darah kotormu."

"aissshhh,, kan sudah kubilang jika ingin menyalakan kompor, tekan dulu lalu diputar."

Teriakan-teriakan ryeowook itu membuat suasana dapur dikediaman cho itu menjadi ramai. Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka jika teman 'baru'nya itu amat sangat payah dalam membereskan rumah dan memasak. Entah dari mana tenaga ekstra ryeowook yang dengan 'sabar' mengajarkan sungmin bagaimana mengurus rumah dengan baik dan benar.

"hhh, wokkie… ini benar-benar sulit!" rajuk sungmin sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat wokkie yang melihatnya menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"kau ini benar-benar manja Minnie… !"sungut wokkie tak kalah imutnya.

"aku pulang."terdengar suara berat yang khas dari arah pintu rumah cho itu membuat kedua yeoja imut kita ini menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sejenak.

"hn? Ada tamu?"Tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun.

"ahhh, ryeowook imnida… bangeumsimnida, ahjussi."salam ryeowook.

"hn. Ah, min~ini kubawakan pizza untukmu. Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah, ajak temanmu juga."ucap kyuhyun singkat lalu menaiki tangga kamarnya dan membuka pintu tak lupa menutupnya kembali.

"itu appamu, Minnie?"Tanya ryeowook sambil membuka bungkusan pizza dari kyuhyun.

"ne. waeyo?"Tanya sungmin balik sambil memakan potongan pizza tersenut.

"dia tampan. Namun sayang, dia terlihat… errr, membosankan, dingin, cuek, dan yahh, sederet sikap menyebalkan dari pria ada didirinya… untung dia tampan."cerocos ryeowook sambil mengunyah.

"dia baik."bela sungmin.

"oohhh, mungkin tampan dan baik adalah nilai plus yang masih tertinggal didirinya."

"apakah pria seperti ayahku adalah tipe yang ideal?"cetus sungmin.

"ne, jika untuk wanita bermake-up tebal dan suka selingkuh… selebihnya, kupikir tidak ada yang mau menyukainya jika sifatnya seperti itu."terang ryeowook apa adanya tanpa menyadari orang yang dibicarakannya itu ada dibelakangnya.

"mianhe, jika aku tak sesuai dengan tipe idealmu, anak muda."ucap kyuhyun dingin. Ryeowook yang ketangkap basah sedang mengejek itu hanya menelan ludah gugup melihat kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya menatapnya datar.

"min~apakah besok kau ada acara?"Tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang sibuk menahan tawa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh ryeowook.

"hhmmfff… ani, appa… waeyo?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama dengan klien-ku. Tidak masalah bukan?"

"ne, kita berdua?"

"kalau kau ingin mengajak nona muda yang sok tahu ini juga tidak apa-apa."sindir kyuhyun keryeowook membuat ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"ne, wokkie akan ikut appa~"

"mwooooooo?"teriak ryeowook kaget membuat kyuhyun yang disampingnya harus menutup telinganya kalau tidak mau mendengar suara ryeowook yang naik beberapa oktaf itu.

"ne, keberatan?"Tanya sungmin menatap ryeowook tanpa dosa.

"anni, aku ikut."ucap ryeowook yang tak tega melihat wajah polos yang dipancarkan oleh sungmin itu.

"baiklah~mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku naik kembali ya? Dan kau nona tak baik loh membicarakan orang tanpa tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya."ucap kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

'yah, jangan salahkan aku juga jika ekspresi ahjussi yang membosankan itu memang benar-benar menyeramkan.' Batin ryeowook.

"appa~ ngomong-ngomong siapa nama klien appa itu?"Tanya sungmin penasaran membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"kim jongwoon.. tapi, banyak yang memanggilnya yesung. Dia artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini dan perusahaan kita memakainya sebagai model, min~"

"yesungg oppa?"teriak ryeowook girang.

"ne, ada masalah nona?"

"kyaaaaa…. Aku penggemarnya ahjussi... aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya… kyaaa, aku harus berpenampilan menarik besok kyaaaa~"girang ryeowook tanpa menyadari seringai yang dikeluarkan oleh kyuhyun.

'ne, berpenampilanlah dengan menarik nona sebelum kau terkejut melihat sifatnya. Salah sendiri menjelekkanku didepan min. kubuat kau shock baru tahu rasa.' Batin kyuhyun penuh dendam dan semua itu dilihat oleh yeoja yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Mianheyo 'appa'

Chapter 3

Sungmin POV

Kulirik sekali lagi jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam itu. aku sedang menunggu kedua orang itu sedari tadi. Wokkie baru saja menghubungiku kalau dia sedang ada diperjalanan sekarang. Appa? Hahaha, tidak usah ditanya lagi… jangankan menelpon mengirimku sms saja tidak. Benar-benar apatis itu orang kenapa disekian banyak namja, malah dia yang dipilih umma untuk menjagaku? Seharusnya dulu aku mengajak umma ke psikiater untuk mempelajari sifat-sifat manusia sebelum menjadikan mereka sebagai appaku.

Hhh, aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. Apalagi mengingat suatu fakta jika hanya akulah satu-satunya manusia yang berada dirumah sebesar ini. Sontak, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menghapus semua imajinasiku yang liar itu.

Sreekkk… tiba-tiba saja aku mendengarkan suara. Seingatku, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini? Tapi darimana suara itu berasal? Apakah hanya angin?

Kringgg… kringgg… suara telepon berbunyi dengan tergesa-gesa aku menghampiri telepon itu dan mengangkatnya sambil memandang seluruh ruangan yang bisa kulihat oleh mataku ini dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan.

"yeobseoyo."ucapku cepat.

"tut… tutt.. tuttttt."aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. Jujur saja, entah kenapa aku merasakan jika aura disini seakan-akan sangat mencekam dan itu membuatku sangat takut. '_Oh, Appa~Wokkie~ kapan kalian akan datang? ' _sungutku dalam hati tentunya.

Akupun pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minuman. Setidaknya aku harus mengontrol diriku agar tidak panic dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Namun, belum sempat aku meminum minuman yang terliat segar itu…

Cklekk… blammm… aku mendengar suara pintu luar yang terkunci itu dibuka dan ditutup dengan sangat keras. Jendela dapur yang berterbangan memperlihatkan pemandangan diluar yang hujan dengan sangat derasnya. Kembali. Aku kembali merasakan takut. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, aku mencoba untuk berjalan memastikan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat tidak lucu itu.

Tap.. tap… derap langkah kaki yang kudengar itu membuatku otomatis berhenti. Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan berdoa jika apa yang kualami ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, seakan-akan nasib mempermainkanku aku dapat merasakan jika langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatku dan… tep

"min~"

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" jeritku sambil menutup kedua mataku dan telingaku.

"yak, kenapa kau berteriak min? ini aku. Kyuhyun."ucap sosok itu membuatku menghentikan teriakanku.

"ap… appa?"tanyaku memastikan tanpa membuka mataku.

"ne, ini appa."jawab sosok itu. sontak, aku membuka mataku dan menemukan siluet namja yang basah kuyup itu menatapku cemas. Penampilannya saat itu sangat mengenaskan.

Greppp.. "kenapa appa lama sekali? Aku takut sekali tadi~"rajukku menenggelamkan kepalaku dibahunya.

End Sungmin POV

.

.

.

"mian, tadi aku ada rapat jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dan saat aku mengetahui jika diriku telat tanpa mempedulikan cuaca saat ini aku langsung pulang mengingatmu yang sendirian disini. Gwechana? Maaf jika aku menakutimu tadi."terang Kyuhyun tanpa menarik nafas lagi dan dengan sayang dia mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"hiks… hikss… lainkali jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne?"

"ne."

"jangan pernah hiks… membuatku khawatir, ne?"

"ne."

"mulai saat ini appa harus tidur denganku."

"ne… eh?"Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin protes. "yak, apa-apaan yang kau ucapkan tadi itu? kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"habis aku sangat takut appa… aku tidak mau tidur sendirian dikamar yang sebesar ini."bela Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya mencoba untuk bersabar akan sifat manja 'anak'nya itu. "min, itu bukan sebuah alasan."

"huuhhhh, tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian min dan lihatlah penampilan kita sekarang!"perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat bajunya yang rapi kini berantakan dan basah sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya sangat mengenaskan kini penampilannya benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"hhh, bagaimana kita bisa makan jika penampilan kita seperti ini?"Tanya Sungmin polos. "dan butuh waktu yang sangat lama jika harus berdandan lagi mengingat kalau kita benar-benar sangat terlambat sekarang."

"sudahlah." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya malas. "aku akan memberitahukan Yesung hyung untuk makan malam dirumah kita. Kau hubungi saja Wokkie jika kita akan makan malam disini."

"aku sudah menghubunginya tadi dan sekarang dia ada dijalan."

"baguslah, aku keatas dulu min. tak mungkin kan aku menyambut sikepala besar dan yeoja rempong itu dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. Sangat me-re-pot-kan."ucap Kyuhyun saat mengingat kebiasaan orang itu yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan dan _fashionable_ nya yang berlebihan itu.

"ne."jawab Sungmin.

"dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau mencoba untuk mendekati dapur dan menyentuh barang-barang yang ada disana min. biarlah temanmu itu saja yang memasakkan makan malam untuk kita. Aku tidak mau kejatuhan korban dirumah kita saat mencoba memakan masakanmu itu."kata Kyuhyun tidak lupa dengan wajah stoicnya itu.

"YAKKK, APA MAKSUDMU APPA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mianheyo 'APPA'

"Wokkie, kenapa kau sedari tadi cemberut, eoh?" Tanya sungmin melihat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memasang muka yang tidak bersahabat.

"Minnie-ah, aku disini datang sebagai tamu bukan KOKI."jawab Ryeowook yang memandang Kyuhyun tajam dan sesekali menampar tangan Kyuhyun pelan saat tangan itu mencoba untuk mencuri makanan yang telah ditatanya itu sedemikia rupa.

Sungmin meringis, "mianheyo… kau tahukan jika aku tidak bisa memasak?" lirih Sungmin.

Merasa bersalah langsung saja Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "gwechana, Minnie-ah. Aku tidak marah padamu kok tapi padanya."ucap Ryeowook lembut dan menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dingin. "bisakah kau turunkan telunjukmu itu pendek? Apakah kau tidak diajarkan sopan-santun oleh orangtuamu jika menunjuk orang yang lebih tua darimu itu tidak sopan, huh?"

"sayangnya aku tidak peduli akan hal itu tuan Cho… dan apa maksudmu dengan pendek itu wahai ahjussi penyakitan."balas Ryeowook tajam.

"ap…"tiba-tiba saja pintu tamu rumah berbunyi dan dengan girangnya Ryeowook berlari ingin membuka pintu tersebut agar dapat bertemu dengan tamu 'impian'nya itu.

Cklekk… pintu pun terbuka dan terpampanglah wajah Yesung oppanya yang biasa dia lihat di televise itu bediri didepannya sekarang.

"Ye.. yesung oppa?"cicit Ryeowook melihat Yesung oppa yang melihatnya bingung.

"apakah ini rumah Cho Kyuhyun, aggashi?"Tanya Yesung bingung karena yang membuka pintu rumah yang sering dikunjunginya itu-sebelum Kyuhyun menikah bukan dibuka oleh namja stoic bermuka pucat dan membosankan. Melainkan, seorang yeoja imut yang menggemaskan dengan wajah tirusnya itu berhasil menghinoptis Yesung dengan tatapan mata jerapahnya itu-walau hanya sedetik.

"ani, eh maksudku ne.. ini rumah ahjussi gila itu."jawab Ryeowook panic.

"ahjussi gila?"Tanya Yesung.

"itu aku Kim Jong Woon."ucap seseorang dibelakan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun. "kenapa cepat sekali kau datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkartis.

"hehehe, macet dijalan."ucap Yesung dengan alasan klasiknya. Kyuhyun mendecak mengetahui sifat seenaknya dari hyungnya itu. "masuklah." Ujarnya.

Yesung pun masuk diiringi oleh Ryeowook yang tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Yesung tidak merasakan risih sedikitpun malah dia sangat senang mengetahui jika yeoja disebelahnya itu menatapnya sampai tidak berkedip seperti itu. '_benar-benar menggemaskan' _batin Yesung.

Yesung pun menarik kursi makannya dan takjub dengan makanan yang tersaji didepannya itu. baru kali ini dia datang kerumah temannya itu disuguhi makanan sebanyak ini. Saat Yesung melihat seorang yeoja anggun yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sontak saja dia tersenyum.

"sepertinya hidup ini benar-benar enak sekarang Cho memiliki seorang yeoja yang memasakkan masakan sebanyak ini setiap hari. Kau pasti Lee Sungmin kan? Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Victoria-ssi."

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengarnya, "gomawo atas ucapannya yesung-ssi… tapi, ini bukanlah masakanku melainkan masakan dari yeoja manis disebelahmu itu yesung-ssi."

Jawaban dari Sungmin itu membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya kaget dan menatap yeoja disebelahnya itu yang sedang menunduk. _'benar-benar menganggumkan. Sudah ceria, lucu, pandai memasak lagi.. benar-benar yeoja idaman… sayang, dia terlalu muda denganku… aku belum siap dikatakan pedofil oleh kyuhyun jika ketahuan tertarik padanya.'_batin Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itupun menyeringai, dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu tertarik dengan teman anakknya itu namun sebisa mungkin menutupinya mengingat jarak usianya yang terpaut jauh itu.

"jadi, bisakah kita cicipi makanan yeoja jerapah ini menghargai makanannya yang entah dikasih racun atau tidak olehnya itu mengingat jika jam makan malam telah lewat?"Tanya Kyuhyun memulai acara makan malam itu.

Ryeowook tidak terima dengan ucapan dari Kyuhyun itu. dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "apa maksudmu ahjussi tua?"

"ani. Ada masalah yeoja jelek?"ejek Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja masalah. Kau yang memulai duluan ahjussi."

"ha-ha-ha, ne ne ne… makanlah aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"yakkk, kau pikir aku mau berbicara denganmu itu?"

Dan begitulah seterusnya terjadi mereka terus berdebat membiarkan Sungmin yang menghela napas telah terbiasa melihat situasi sekarang dan yesung yang melongo menatap kagum pada Ryeowook-lagi melihat bagaimana si yeoja itu membuat Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya kaku dan dingin itu menjadi sangat OOC sekarang.

"ehem, baiklah sebenarnya aku mengundangmu kemarin ada alasannya hyung."

"ne, aku tahu itu Kyu… apalagi kau sampai membooking semua pekerjaanku malam ini hanya untukmu."

"jeongmal? Apakah sampai segitunya oppa?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil memakan dagingnya tanpa memakai cara tata karma yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada disini. Maklum, Kim Ryeowook merupakan seorang yeoja biasa-biasa saja dan yatim piatu.

Yesung gemas melihatnya, apalagi saat Ryeowook menggigit penuh daging itu dengan penuh minat membuat nafsu makannya meningkat. "ne, dia benar-benar kejam kan?"

"ne, oppa. Bukan hanya itu saja dia malah sangat dingin dan membosankan. Hanya pada Minnie saja dia berubah menjadi lembut dan pengertian. Benar-benar mengidap penyakit father complex sepertinya."

"ehem, bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan orang yang ada didepan kalian, huh?"Tanya Kyuhyun santai namun jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi ada sebuah kedutan dipelipisnya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Selama dia hidup belum pernah dia merasakan suasana makanan hangat seperti ini. Memang saat Victoria masih hidup yeoja itu yang akan menghidupkan suasana tersebut. Namun itu sangat lain dengan yang sekarang. Tidak ada eommanya namun berhasil membuat hati Sungmin menghangat. Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"lalu ada alasan apa kau menyuruhku kemari kyu?"Tanya Yesung yang sesekali melirik Ryeowook.

"aku memiliki sebuah proyek. Namun aku membutuhkan tiga model untuk proyek itu."

"dan aku salah satunya?"

"tepat sekali."

"lalu duanya? Nugu?"

"kau sudah tahu orangnya kok. Kau mengenalnya."

"huh, nugu?"

"yang sedang makan bersama kita sekarang hyung."

Sontak, kata-kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat ketiga orang itu menghentikan aktivitas makanannya dan menatap kyuhyun intens.

"maksudmu apa Kyu?"Tanya Yesung yang entah kenapa merasa bersemangat itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sebentar dan membetulkan letak duduknya. Dibalasnya tatapan itu satu-satu.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… aku ingin hyung, min, dan yeoja aneh itu menjadi model dalam proyekku ini. Dan aku tidak menerima PENOLAKAN."perintah Kyuhyun dan memakan makanan yang sempat ditinggalnya itu mengacuhkan ketiga pasang mata yang speechless mendengar pernyataan darinya itu.

"MWOOO?"

To be continued


End file.
